Take my breath away
by fairy666tale
Summary: Ruka and Rei go flying above the ocean... can't say much more about it. Yeah. I suck at writing summaries. Please just read ; Oneshot. Warning: shounen-ai, boyxboy kissing


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**This was kinda inspired by the soundtrack for the film 'Top Gun', and especially the song 'Take My Breath Away'. I wrote it in less than an hour, so it probably makes no sense… But still, I hope it'll be fun to read^^**

* * *

"Ready?" Ruka asked, looking at the frail angel next to him a bit worried. "Sure you can keep up?"

Almost defensive, Rei spread his beautiful golden wings. "Sure I can."

Ruka looked at him, again noticing how amazingly breathtaking his friend was. In the bright sunlight, his wings and eyes both glittering gold, and his long purple hair cascading over his shoulders and back. He almost couldn't believe sometimes, that this beautiful person really loved him. But he definitely loved him back. Carefully, he took Rei's slender hand into his bigger one. "Follow me."

Rei took a deep breath, and jumped alongside Ruka off the high rocky cliff, towards the wild wavy water underneath them. For a brief moment, Rei felt scared. What if they wouldn't be able to pull up in time? Ruka had said he wanted to show him the true magic of flying, but did he really knew for sure this was safe? Then, Ruka looked back to him, his crimson eyes bright and loving. "Do you trust me?"

"I do," Rei replied without feeling any doubt.

"Then, for a moment, close your eyes, and follow my movement."

Rei did, knowing Ruka would protect him. They still seemed to be diving down forever, though, and it almost startled him when Ruka suddenly changed directions, flying horizontal now. Rei followed, feeling water splashing against his body in tiny drips.

"Now, open your eyes."

Rei did, and his breath caught for a moment. Due to their speed, it was like they were flying through a long, half tunnel of water. "Whoa!"

"Scared?" Ruka asked with an amused smile.

"No! Well… maybe a little… ah!" A gigantic wave, right in front of them.

"Don't slow down!" Ruka commanded. "We'll get through it!"

With all the speed he had in him, Rei practically dove into the huge wave, almost swallowing water in the process. For a moment, he couldn't breathe, and almost panicked, but suddenly there was air again, and he realized Ruka had been right. They had flew right threw it!

"You okay?" Ruka asked, lightly touching his upper arm.

"Yeah," Rei replied, smiling.

"All right," Ruka smiled. "Come on!" He changed directions again, this time vertical, right towards the bright blue sky above them. "We've got enough speed, now let's see how high we can get!"

Again, Rei followed without hesitation, but feeling himself slowing down, as they got into thinner air. "Ruka…" He was starting to get a little lightheaded. Ruka looked back at him, worry flashing over his face. Dizzily, Rei started to drop, but felt how Ruka caught him.

"Rei?"

"Take me higher," Rei asked placing his arms tightly around Ruka's waist.

Ruka looked at him, almost surprise visible in his eyes. "Okay," he finally said with a smile.

Rei felt the air getting almost too thin to breath, but felt Ruka's strength unwavering, taking them higher and higher. Suddenly, Ruka kissed him softly on his hair. "Ruka?"

"Hold on," his friend whispered.

"Wha…Aah!" Suddenly, Ruka made a 180 degrees turn towards the ground. Falling without any slowing down, their speed was more intense than anything Rei had felt before, completely taking his breath away, but making him feel every moment off their fall, and every movement Ruka made against his body. When he looked down towards the water, he saw that they were almost there. "Ruka?" he asked, slightly scared.

"We'll have to do this together," Ruka said, changing their positions so they flew next to each other, both having one arm around the other's waist. "When I tell you to, fly up!"

"O-okay!" Taking a shaky breath, Rei prepared to change directions, waiting for Ruka's sign. Almost there…

"Now!" Ruka yelled, a mere feet away from the water. With all the strength he had, Rei flew back up, feeling Ruka doing the same. The water underneath them seemed to be blown away by the force of their speed, preventing them from getting wet. Gravity almost seemed to drag them back down, but suddenly, like escaping all laws of nature, they shot into the air almost effortless. The pressure of their speed almost hurt, but Rei realized immediately that this was what Ruka had meant with magic. His heart felt like it was pounding twice as fast, and he could feel Ruka's heart doing the same. This felt amazing!

Finally, they slowed down and Rei almost felt sorry. "Let's go back to land," Ruka said.

"Already?" Rei complained.

Ruka smiled softly. "You're body is already trembling, Rei. We can do this more often if you like, but you have to realize it puts a big pressure on one's body. And this was your first time, so the adrenaline must make you feel way less tired than you really are."

Rei realized that indeed, he was shaking, his body way more exhausted than his mind had registered. In fact, he could barely gather the energy to move his wings. "Ruka..?" He started to feel a bit lightheaded again.

"Rei? You're as white as a sheet… Rei!"

The world went swirling before his eyes, and for a moment he was lost in darkness. Slowly, feelings returned to him. He was laying down on his back. Something soft, maybe grass, was underneath him. But he could still smell the salty ocean. And someone was sitting close to him, Rei felt the presence. And he recognized it. Slowly, he opened his eyes, looking right into Ruka's worried face. "Hey," he mumbled with a faint smile.

"Rei? Are you okay?" Tenderly, Ruka laid his hand over Rei's cheek. "Did I push you too far? I'm sorry if I did."

"You didn't." Rei sighed deeply, closing his eyes again, enjoying the warm sunlight on his face. "Ruka… that was amazing. Truly amazing."

He felt his friend leaning over him, and felt soft lips touching his. Almost automatically, he returned the kiss, sensing how careful and gentle Ruka was touching him. Then, without any warning, Ruka dropped down beside him, breaking their kiss. Worried, Rei opened his eyes, seeing his friend laying still against him, eyes closed.

"Ruka?"

"Hmm." Ruka opened his eyes a bit, looking at him lovingly.

"Are you all right?" Softly, Rei lifted his arm and caressed Ruka's cheek.

His friend smiled softly, before closing his eyes again. "I guess, Rei…" His smile grew even more happy. "You just take my breath away."

"Ruka…" Feeling more happy than ever before, Rei rolled onto his side, ending up half on Ruka's body, and laid his arms around him. Ruka immediately returned the embrace. While the sun already started sinking down for the night, they shared another kiss, both knowing this was how it was meant to be.

* * *

**I hope the ending wasn't too much, and that anyone noticed in which other 'situation' their emotions would have been rightfully. For who did, and now thinks I read way to much yaoi… it happened without noticing, I didn't realize it until halfway through the story! (You know… the scare, the stress, the pleasure and at last the cuddling… okay I DO read way too much yaoi XD )**

**Anyway please review and tell me how I did^^**


End file.
